


Welcome Home

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Returning Home, Romantic Fluff, Separations, Sex, Shameless Smut, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: The remnants are given the opportunity to help future foundation in secret, and Hinata is throwing himself into a lot of exhausting and time-consuming missions, lasting a few months at best. Komaeda is still considered too unstable to accompany him, so they can only contact each other about once a week via phone, but they make do with it. After an especially exhausting week he is given some free time for a good job, and as an extra surprise he finds that Komaeda is waiting for him.(Post-DR3 AU. Fluffy Smut.)





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakySandra1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakySandra1995/gifts).



> Another commissioned work with Top!Hinata nsfw! The summary is pretty much the prompt I was sent since it covers all the necessary bases.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one. It's cute. They're very cute. I'm glad I had an excuse to write more of them being cute. Cute fluffy smutty HinaKoma is very important.
> 
> Please enjoy! And I hope that it's to your liking, Sandy! Thank you soooo much!

_“So how are things? Do you feel accomplished now that you’re done with your latest mission?”_

“Hnnnn _nnnn **nnngh**_.”

_“Oh, dear,”_ Komaeda giggles lightly and breathily. _“Sounds like you really need that break, Hinata-kun. Last time you at least managed a few syllables.”_

“...yeah.” He can only sigh, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he rubbed away his throbbing headache. “It was beyond fucking ridiculous, Nagito. The project was plagued with bad luck that almost rivaled yours. I don’t know who or what was cursed but between the bad weather, the flimsy materials, people getting sick, and a million things needing to get done... I feel like my head’s about to burst so that Kamukura Izuru can crawl out to escape the madness.”

And at that, his head stung so bad like something was scratching through the lobes of his brain from the inside.

“Uuuu ** _urgh_**...!”

_“Aah.”_ Komaeda sounded sympathetic, at least. _“That must’ve been rough. Oh, I experienced quite horrible bad luck today too!”_

Hinata blinked at that, leaning towards the phone, closer to the lilt of his lover’s laughter. “Yeah?”

_“A seagull stole my breakfast! Twice! I had to chase it for what felt like miles! What a wretched bird!”_

Hinata snorted.

“That’s not bad luck, that’s your own fault. I told you not to feed the seagulls on the island, but you kept doing it. Now whenever they see you with food, they’re gonna think it’s for them.”

He doesn’t have to see Komaeda to know he’s pouting with the way he grumbles on the other line. Despite that, he does perk at the words that he had only been able to decipher because he paid such close attention even now.

_“...it’s definitely bad luck.”_

“It’s trained animal behavior,” Hinata said.

_“It’s definitely bad luck, Hinata-kun!”_

“Geez, don’t argue.”

_“It’s the truth! If you don’t believe me, fine.”_ Komaeda huffed. _“But, I might not share my good luck with you afterwards. It’s so cruel of you to doubt your insecure lover. I thought you said I should have more faith in myself?”_

“I... Of course you should.” _Dammit, Nagito, those are some dirty fucking tactics, but..._

He couldn’t help but smile, even with a wince.

“You absolutely should have more faith in yourself. My Nagito’s not just incredibly smart, he’s got great intuition.” Hinata sighed almost wistfully. “So smart. So handsome. Just how did I get so lucky?”

_“Stop that; I’m supposed to be mad at you!”_

“Please don’t be mad,” he pleaded, even as his smile grew. “I’m sorry, Nagito! You were right and I was wrong, it was definitely bad luck, please forgive your imperfect love—!”

And then Komaeda hung up on him. Sudden enough to make him flinch, smile dropping and pain still buzzing in his skull. Hinata pulls away from the phone, blinking, staring at the _CALL END_ flashing on the screen before it shuts off.

Unsurprisingly, his headache flares up. And then, a text.

_“Drink water!”_

Hinata exhaled but pushed himself up anyway to go do just that.

It was going to be another long and lonely night.

* * *

With as much as he complained, things really weren’t that difficult. With Kamukura’s talents, he could complete any task efficiently no matter how much the universe among other things pushed back. Truth be told, he was grateful for things to be progressing like this.

The more he got done for the Future Foundation, the better things got for everyone. The world and their lives were being rebuilt. That, above all else, was more than enough reason to keep pushing through.

It was just—lonely.

He barely spoke with Naegi’s group anymore. He barely spoke with his friends, considering they were all also busy either with recovery or rebuilding. And Komaeda— _god_ , he missed Komaeda.

Komaeda may have wished him off with a smile, may have smiled even when told that he was too risky to accompany his own boyfriend, but things were so _lonely_ without him in particular.

The tasks weren’t difficult. The people weren’t difficult, even as they sometimes appraised him with uncertainty and the occasional suspicion. Given how secretive his presence was supposed to be, Hinata couldn’t exactly make friends. Truth be told, he didn’t much mind that.

But not having Komaeda, who drooled on him while he slept and one time burned soup when trying to surprise him with breakfast in bed—it was...rough.

So many people looked at his Nagito and saw a ticking time bomb. For several months, Komaeda Nagito helped keep him grounded. Komaeda Nagito had taunted him, tormented him, and then had taken his hand with a steadying squeeze and a calming smile.

Without the help of that person, he knows that he would’ve lost himself in those months.

And that person had been deemed to big a risk to be with him.

Sometimes, life really was unfair. But they still made things work. They talked every week, they laughed, sometimes, they’d chat until someone fell asleep. Things weren’t the best, but they weren’t unpleasant, either.

Still, Hinata missed him. He missed him a lot.

So much so that he was certain no one could comprehend the extent of it.

* * *

There were still things to do. Damage control, check-ins, test runs, protocol, procedures, check, discuss, check, inquires, check, and _oh_ , the weather was going to be bad again.

A fire catches in the district over. For a hot minute, Hinata wants his district to burn, too.

It’s put out quickly, so the damage done is minimal. But damage is still a setback.

More hours wasted.

But eventually, it gets done. Hinata accepts the news mutely and vacantly.

He’s not sure what face he’s making, but whatever it is, it makes his superiors grimace and then—

“You should take some time off before your next mission. Take this time to recuperate. We’ll contact you later.”

The smile Hinata gave might’ve terrified them. But like hell he could care.

* * *

The district he stays in is unsurprisingly isolated from others. There are other staff members who live in the houses nearby, but otherwise, the so-called neighborhood is largely empty. And it’s comparatively low quality compared to other housing areas for actual Future Foundation members.

There’s no point in complaining. He should be grateful he’s even here.

He’s told himself this constantly, droning it in Kamukura Izuru’s dull, unconvincing tone. He can’t even convince himself that Komaeda would say these things. Komaeda would definitely turn his nose up at a place like this.

Hinata sighed as he fished out his usual key, attached to a keychain with a tiny, tacky metal skull. And then, he froze, hearing some rustling.

...someone’s in the house.

Someone with very familiar steps and a very familiar hum.

Hinata almost knocks the door off its hinges trying to get inside.

“Nagito?!”

“Welcome home, dear!” Komaeda turns to him with a beam, duster in hand, apron tied around his waist, handkerchief tied around his neck. He waves with a few mechanical whirls of his robotic hand. “I was hoping to get the cleaning done before you arrived, but...! You’re here earlier than I expected! Is that good luck or bad luck?”

“G... Guh...”

A million tasks he can organize with this warped brain of his and it’s in _this_ moment where the clumsy thing has started to short-circuit.

Because it’s Komaeda. Komaeda who he hasn’t seen in a while, who’s in this house that he’s used to being hollow and lonely.

Komaeda, whose smile widens while his head tilts.

“ _Hmm_? Which is it, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata practically lurches forward, uncaring of the dirt as his arms wrapped around Nagito tightly and securely, squeezing just enough to make sure it wasn’t a dream.

“Good luck,” he gasps out. “It’s definitely... _definitely_ good luck.”

“Aah, is that so?” With a laugh, Komaeda embraces him in return. “Well, then I’m very glad to see you.”

“Me too,” Hinata breathed, running his fingers through his hair and inhaling the scent of dust and dried flowers. “God, I—I’m _home_.”

* * *

Komaeda makes him tea and finishes up the cleaning. He refuses Hinata’s help, and that’s just as well. Just watching Komaeda clean is something Hinata accepts greedily after not seeing him for so long.

Too long.

_He’s still so pale. But he’s put on some weight. Thank god. I was worried about his appetite._

“...they finally let you leave the island?”

“Not for very long,” Komaeda said, sighing. “Less than a week. Truth be told, I thought I’d barely get to see you with how busy you can be, so there realistically wouldn’t be much gained from going, but...” He shrugged. “I wanted to see you. Things back on the islands are so—boring. Uneventful. And you were what largely made things bearable.”

“I see...” Hinata rubbed at his nape. “Well, you’re in luck. I got a break, so—I think I’ll be able to spend all that time with you.”

“Did people _die_?” Komaeda’s eyes were considerably wide.

“...No.”

But they _had_ gotten injured. Hinata helped treat some of them.

_Let’s not think about that._

“...I really had missed you, Nagito.”

Komaeda smiles broadly, eyes sparkling.

“And I you.”

He finishes cleaning, humming as he does, and Hinata gets up.

“I should make us dinner,” he said. “Nagito, you’ve eaten lunch, right?”

“You don’t waste time, do you?” Komaeda asked good-naturedly. “I ate rations on the way here.”

“That’s not much. I’ll cook up something more than that.”

Komaeda giggles into his hand.

“Just don’t push yourself.”

* * *

With their weekly phone calls, there wasn’t much to talk about over dinner. Despite that, the two of them talked easily as they always had. Komaeda would laugh at Hinata’s more sardonic remarks and Hinata watched and listened intently as Komaeda prattled on about the books he’s been reading.

It’s not just once that he thinks about how much he missed seeing Komaeda’s face like this, especially with how Komaeda talks enthusiastically with his hands, how his eyes are alit, how those white curls bounced with how he either nodded or shook his head furiously. How Komaeda blushes radiantly when Hinata chuckles at him, and then how he puffs his cheeks like a blowfish which just makes Hinata laugh more at how adorable he looks.

_Ah._ His breath catches briefly when Komaeda does get truly flustered, fiddling with his fingers, red blossoming to his ears.

_It’s been too long._

He watches intently as Komaeda washes their dishes, and his gaze sweeps downwards. Komaeda’s nape, his slim back, slimmer waist, the swelling curvature of his rump and thighs.

Hinata inhales sharply.

The back of his knees, his calves—

_I really, really missed him._

“Ah, Hinata-kun?” Somehow, he’s already gotten up. Somehow, he’s already taking Komaeda’s wrist, and right now, he’s pressing kisses along his fingers and knuckles. Komaeda’s cheeks glow pink, and then, he laughs. “You don’t waste time, do you?”

Komaeda is practically pinned to the counter as Hinata kisses him deeply, fingers stroking his jaw and threading through his hair.

“That’s okay,” Komaeda murmurs, letting out a soft gasp as Hinata kisses down his jaw, his neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. Komaeda melts into his touch with a sigh. “I’ve...definitely fingered myself on the way here in anticipation of seeing you after so long...”

**_Fuck._ **

He hoists Komaeda up and quickly carries him off without another word. Komaeda clings and giggles all the while, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and causing his steps to quicken.

* * *

“How’s your hand? It seems to be whirling alright.”

“It’s good enough to jerk you off, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I-I’m not...!” He bit his tongue and then shoved him back onto the bed, crawling over him and tugging at his own shirt collar. “Geez, you’re just too much.”

Komaeda gives him a coy look as he lies there. Ivory lashes flutter at him, and Komaeda reaches up to deftly undo Hinata’s buttons with his mechanical hand. When his shirt open, Komaeda pressed his hands against that bare chest, squeezing and running his fingers down the contours. Hinata shivered at that; Komaeda’s eyelashes lowered.

“You’re even more built than before with all the work they have you do...” Komaeda purred, squeezing his hips. “That said, you are taking care of your dietary needs right? Hydrating yourself properly? Maybe performing certain acts of stress relief?”

Hinata takes his wrists and pins him down.

“Is that what you think this is, Nagito?”

Komaeda smiles up at him serenely.

“Who knows?”

“I’d like to know.”

Komaeda laughs, squirming playfully as Hinata undresses him. He tries to kiss him a few times as a distraction, which works, but only briefly as Hinata discards all articles of clothing swiftly and unceremoniously off his person.

“So impatient...!” Komaeda stops however, entranced as Hinata strips himself next, tossing his shirt aside and tugging down his pants and underwear. Komaeda swallows. “I... Oh... Wow...”

Heat pools in Hinata’s cheeks from embarrassment and satisfaction. Despite that, he’s quick to ogle Komaeda just as much in return.

_He’s still so pale. So lithe._

“You need more sunlight, Nagito,” he murmurs, squeezing a thigh. It’s full and plush, and Komaeda meets his flickering stare with a small smile.

Komaeda leans in, and whispers into his ear, “I plan on it, _Hinata-kun_.”

Hinata’s blush darkens, but he snorts. “That’s a pretty lame comeback. I’m not the same thing as sunlight.”

Komaeda puffed his cheeks and flicks his nose.

“No sense of romance!” he exclaimed. “Namesake aside, you really are like the sun, you know.”

Arms loop around his neck and pull him close.

“Blinding and warm, it’s because of you that I’m even alive...”

Soft smoothed lips briefly met his own. A _ah_ , Komaeda put on lip balm. Generic brand. Lemon flavored.

“You make the world brighter, clearer, and everything just _revolves_ around you,” Komaeda chuckles, nipping at his lower lip. “Warm, secure, safe... Radiance... Sometimes a bit fiery... Yep. It’s a really fitting family name you have.” Thin fingers brush through the spikes on the back of his neck, the tips cold enough to evoke a light shiver. “Hinata Hajime. I really do love that name of yours.”

He’s said as much before, and it’s no less flustering to hear again.

“Y-Yours is pretty good too, Nagito. _Nagito_.” Despite that, his racing heart wouldn’t calm at all. “Ah, Nn... Nagito...”

Komaeda kisses him firmly, tongue flickering against him, and pulled away with a wet smack between their lips. With those milky gray-green eyes twinkling up at him as Komaeda’s lashes fluttered, Hinata heard his own heartbeat like the pounding of a drum.

He leans in, and kisses Komaeda’s forehead. Then, his cheek. His ear. His jaw. His neck. His shoulder. His sternum.

Komaeda’s cold to the touch, and he stiffens under his roaming hands.

“So _warm_ ,” he bites out, wheezing as he does. He shudders as Hinata plays with his nipples. “A- _Ah_...!”

“You’re just too sensitive,” Hinata mumbled. He flicks at them, watching with a darkening gaze as the buds swelled and hardened. Rosy against fair white, he can’t help but lean in to nip and tease the buds with his tongue and teeth.

Komaeda immediately squirms, gasping before mewling as Hinata sucks. When he pulls away, a grin twists at his lips.

“Look,” he says fondly and adoringly. “You’re hard down _here_ , too.”

Komaeda sticks out his lower lip.

“That’s expectable,” he retorted. “You should’ve _known_ that would happen.”

“Yeah, I did. But it’s still nice to see.” Hinata nuzzled his cheek. “Seeing you turned on is really gratifying, Nagito.”

“Why?” Komaeda asked quietly. “Because it’s good for the ego?”

_...Hm._

Hinata’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock and begin to stroke upwards. Already, the head is beading with clear fluid. Komaeda inhales, exhales, rosy cheeks darkening.

“That’s part of it,” he admits, taking in that face, meeting those glimmering, needy gray-greens. “But mostly... I just like that I can make you feel _good_ like this.”

Komaeda moans at his ministrations. It’s so erotic that it’s _unbearable_.

_Unbearable. No. I should use a different word. Unendurable, maybe?_

“H-Hinata- _kun_...!”

“It’s been too long,” he found himself saying, blinking at him and twisting his wrist, jerking off his lover in complete earnest. “Waiting until the moment I could see you again, until I could have you in my arms and in my bed again—it was almost unendurable.”

Komaeda keens, and then musters out, “F-For me it was agonizing...! So agonizing...!”

_Aah, agonizing. Yes, that’s a better word. It had been painful. So, so, so painful. If not for your voice, I definitely would’ve fallen apart, Nagito. You kept me together. You saved me, time and time again. I love you, I love you, I—_

Komaeda comes with a cry, cock spurting thick, warm, white ropes of cum that splattered onto his arm, hand, and across that pale, flat stomach. Hinata blinks, flushed as he swallows and then loosens his grip so that he can pull his hand away.

Komaeda pants, but he also watches intently as Hinata licks the cum off his own skin.

_Bitter,_ Hinata thinks. _Nagito needs to drink less soda and more water._

Komaeda laughs cheerfully, even as he’s still taking those deep gulping breaths.

“I forgot just how intense things get with you. Or maybe I was just really wound up in anticipation!” He snickers, high-pitched and breathy. “I might end up dying here at this rate. Wouldn’t that be the greatest pleasure at all?”

“No.” Hinata’s hand presses into the spot beside his head; Hinata’s mismatched stare bores into him. “Not at all. You shouldn’t even say that jokingly, Nagito.”

Komaeda’s smile twitches, but he relaxes.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t,” he sighs, reaching out and tenderly touching his lover’s cheek. Even this bit of contact was practically brimming with warmth. “But... Having to leave you is going to be so agonizing that I might as well be dying.”

Hinata takes his hand and squeezes in return before kissing his wrist.

“I guess that means we should make the most of our time together!” Komaeda exclaims brightly, beaming up at him. “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to just spending our every waking moment in intimacy, Hinata-kun! Or, shouldn’t I say...” He pulls his hand away to tap him on the nose. “Ha, ji, _me_?”

Hinata shudders on the spot. Komaeda’s grin is smug at the fact.

“...Hajime,” he whispers sensually, pushing himself up and gazing up at him with those glowing, enchanting mossy greens under thick ivory lashes. “Hajime, let me return the favor.”

Hinata swallowed, and then, he flips them over without another word with Komaeda on top and seeming a bit taken aback from the suddenness of it.

“I don’t want you to hurt your neck,” Hinata said simply, even as he nervously averts his gaze. “So it’d be easier like this, right, Nagito?”

Komaeda blinks a few times and then he nods with a smile.

“Yes, that’s right.”

With that, he leans down, taking Hinata’s cock in hand and then into his mouth. After that, Hinata let his mind go blank as the sensations washed over him. His hips rock on instinct as Komaeda sucks, and a low groan escapes his lips.

“Fuck, Nagito...” He shivers at a clever flick of tongue, and then, without warning, Komaeda takes him in _deeper_ —“F-Fuck, Nagito!”

It really had been too long. God, it had been way too fucking long. And, yet, Komaeda still deep-throated him like it was nothing.

“Nagito,” he slurs, reaching out to thread his fingers through Komaeda’s hair, hissing softly as Komaeda blinked innocent eyes back at him while continuing to messily suck him off. Hinata cracked a smile at the endearing sight of Komaeda drooling around him, wiping away a stream of saliva from Komaeda’s cheek with his thumb. Hinata ended up shuddering when Komaeda scraped his teeth against him in response. “Nagito, _fuck_...!”

“Mmm...” Komaeda pulls off him with a wet pop, licking his swelling lips. “You don’t need to say anything. Just relax, Hajime. I’ll take care of you.” He smiles brightly and pumps his cock, swiping off precum to suck it off his thumb. “I’ll take care of this, too.”

_Fuck. Nagito._

He wasn’t in any position to argue.

Hinata lays back and relaxes best he can under the circumstances. Despite his effort, he can feel all too keenly where Komaeda’s touching him from his cock to his thigh being squeezed by the robotic hand. He sucks in his breath.

Komaeda takes him back into his mouth, surrounding him in warm, wet heat.

**_Fuck._ **

There’s not much else to do except enjoy it. As if there’d be any other choice, and as if he’d want to do anything else at that moment besides maybe pet Komaeda’s hair and coo over him, reiterate over and over again how much he adored him and _loved_ him and how _sexy_ he was how _beautiful_ and _perfect_ and _wonderful_ and how much he **_loved_** him—

“H-Hah...!”

Yeah, there’s no way he could get all of that out without embarrassing himself horribly in the process. He was already tired, he just wanted to lay back and relax and let his mind go blank.

_It really does feel so good. Nagito... Nagito, Nagito, Nagito..._

“Nagito,” he murmured and his hips jerk. “N-Nagito...! Nagito, fuck, I might just...!”

Komaeda’s throat clamped around him. Komaeda’s clever fingers pressed into his perineum.

Hinata didn’t have a prayer as he came hard.

He blanked out for the first moment of absolute bliss he’s had in _months_.

When he came back to, Komaeda had already swallowed most of it, sucking remnants off his fingers.

“You’re still so quiet when you come,” he said. “Why is that?”

“I-I...” Hinata nearly bit his tongue as he shuddered, his thighs quivering a bit as he pushed himself up. “I dunno... That’s just...how I’m like, I guess. Sorry. I can call your name out if you want.”

“That would be nice, but your shaky gasping is cute, too.” Komaeda gives a cheerful smile. “Hinata-kun, you really are so cute. I love you.”

In an instant, Hinata pulls him into a deep kiss. He tastes himself on Komaeda’s tongue. It’s unsurprisingly bitter mixed with the usual sweet taste of his lover. He doesn’t mind it too much, especially with how Komaeda softly kisses him back.

“Mm...” When they part, Komaeda makes an adorable ‘pwah’ sound. “Nagito, I love you too. So, so much.”

Komaeda’s cheeks are rosy, his eyes alit as he beams. His giggle is even brighter as Hinata kisses along his jaw, down his neck, his shoulder.

“Hey... Hey, hey, hey...” Komaeda’s arms wrap around him; Komaeda hums softly into his ear. “Will that be all for now? I suppose we do have the time for more, later. Still I can’t help but feel a little disappoint— _ah_! Don’t bite!”

“Sorry,” Hinata muttered lowly and insincerely, kissing the teeth marks left behind on his pectoral. “Are you really good for more, Nagito?”

“I could probably go another round, maybe even two,” Komaeda said. “I’ve been taking steps to improve my stamina while you were gone, Hinata-kun! In fact, I have faith that I won’t even faint in the middle this time!”

Hinata gave him a look.

“I definitely won’t faint!” Komaeda exclaimed firmly. “After all, if I faint, I waste the precious time we have together! That would just be despairing!”

Despite his nose wrinkling, a smile tugged at the corner of Hinata’s lips. “You sure you don’t want me acting as your nurse, Nagito?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Komaeda replied, shaking his head. “As much as I enjoy spending time together, I’d feel like a burden if you had to take care of me like that again. You need to relax, Hinata-kun.”

“You’re not a burden,” he said more seriously. “So don’t say that, Nagito.”

“...you need to relax, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda repeated instead, cupping his cheek. “So I shouldn’t cause you any trouble while I’m here. That’s the opposite of what I want.”

Hinata nuzzled back into his hand, kissing his palm before tugging him into his lap. His fingers trail down Komaeda’s back, running over the ridges of his spine.

“You’re so warm, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says and presses even closer against him. “Just _like_ the sun.”

“My Nagito is like home,” Hinata said in return, earning a deep blush in response.

“I... It’s the same for me.” Komaeda nodded firmly. “Definitely. Geez. Hinata Hajime is dangerous. Not to be underestimated! You’ll be the death of me one of these days... I don’t want that, because I want to live with you...or something like that.”

“I want that too,” Hinata replied, eyes fond and adoring as he lays Komaeda on the bed, Komaeda’s arms still looped around his neck. “I’ll rush to make it so that we can stay together for as long as we can, Nagito.”

“Just don’t overwork yourself trying to do that, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said. “I would be really upset with you if you did. And you don’t want to be scolded, right?”

“Mm... Guess not.”

_But if it’s you, I don’t mind. If anything, I might just need it. That said, I shouldn’t trouble you too much, huh? You’ve had so much to worry about already, Nagito._

“Did you, uh, bring any condoms, Nagito?” Hinata asks, flustered. “I have lubricant, but not...that...”

“Yeah, I brought some packets,” Komaeda said with such enviable ease. And then, that cheerful smile. “But for this encounter, I wanted to go without. Is that okay?”

Hinata swallowed at that, flustering even more.

“It’s going to be messier, yes,” Komaeda went on, loosening his arms so that he could lay more comfortably beneath him, hair splayed beautifully across the pillow. “But there’s such satisfaction that can come from it, too. So just this once, at least? Please, Hajime?”

He really had Hinata wrapped around his little finger.

“...haah...”

Hinata pulls away briefly to retrieve the bottle he had stashed away in the bedside drawer for convenience. There was just enough in it, thankfully, though he would probably end up using the rest of the bottle for this. Which was fine. He had other bottles.

He slicks up his fingers first, for prosperity’s sake. Komaeda sucks in his breath as he presses those fingers to his entrance.

“You don’t have to prepare me,” he mumbles, almost sheepishly. “As I said, I prepared myself plenty, H... Hajime...”

“Yeah, but I want to feel that out for myself,” Hinata said and pushed in the first finger. Komaeda groans. “Oh, but you were right. You’re pretty prepared. You got here before I did. Were you fingering yourself, then...?”

“M... Maybe a little...” Komaeda squirms as his finger curls. “Aha...! It was in anticipation...! Impatient as I am, even I know my own meager touch could never compare to yours...”

_It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to enjoy this heat..._

Hinata adds another finger, thrusting them in more earnestly and earning a sharp gasp.

“Yeah... I feel the same way. Masturbating is just a means to an end for me. A way to relieve stress. But...” His eyes rake down Komaeda’s panting figure. That preciously flushed face, those morning dew eyes, that slender physique, those plush, quivering thighs, those greedy insides swallowing up his fingers—“Nagito’s body...is so much more than that.”

_My Nagito is like home._

With that, he pulled his fingers out, already impatient.

_He’s already prepared himself. And if I push it, he’s not going to last very long once my cock’s actually inside. With that in mind—_

With that in mind, he positioned himself, taking in a deep breath as he was close.

“...Nagito...” He pushes inside, and their whole connected bodies shudder as he sinks into mind-numbing, constricting _heat_. “Oh, _Nagito_...”

“H-Hajime...!” Komaeda’s own fingers dig into his back. He might actually have marks after all this. And that, too, is a really satisfying thought, especially as Komaeda pants. “Hajime... _Hajime_...”

Komaeda is already drooling, eyes glimmering and swirling from the sensations. Hinata kissed him briefly and deeply.

_My Nagito is like home. If it wasn’t for you..._

“Hajime... Hajime... Please... Please start moving...”

“Okay... If you’re sure...”

_If it wasn’t for you..._

Hinata groans as he begins to rock his hips. Slowly, carefully, he had to be _gentle_. The heat and Komaeda’s legs squeezing around his waist made it hard to think, but, the more he looked down at Komaeda’s needy face, the surer he was that he had to be careful for this person’s sake above all else.

_If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve lost myself a long-ass time ago. Aggravating, infuriating, troubling... You, who pushed me harder than anyone else... And yet had the most calming smile all the while._

“I love you,” he murmured as he angled his thrusts to get Komaeda crying out as he writhed. Despite that, Hinata kept his voice low and firm. “I love you, I love you, I _love_ you.”

_Even though you caused so much trouble, caused me a lot of grief, I’ll never not appreciate the time you waited for me to wake up._

“H-Hajime...” Komaeda practically sobs from pleasure, shakily cupping his cheek. “Hajime, Hajime, I... I love you too...”

Komaeda’s palm skids along his jaw, and his fingers brush against surgical scars. Even in this moment, there was an indescribable sensation from that, from how carefully Komaeda’s fingertips traced those scars. Almost desperately, Hinata takes his hand, entwines their fingers, and squeezes as he kisses his wrist.

Just from that, he can feel how Komaeda’s pulse jumps, how Komaeda squeezes tighter around him.

“You’re so cute,” he sighs adoringly, kissing his cheek as their skin smacks together, and Komaeda keens. Hinata kisses his neck, humming as he nuzzles him, never pausing in his thrusts as he peppers kisses along his skin. “Nagito, Nagito, _Nagito_...”

Komaeda groaned, shuddering and then—“Hajime, I-I need...! I...! _I_...!”

_Good... So **good**._

Especially like this. Needy, desperate, writhing and wanton, mewling as his nails dig into Hinata’s shoulders, and pulling him in closer and closer, his hard cock between their stomachs. Komaeda was close, without a doubt. It would just take one good thrust against his prostate.

“My Nagito,” he murmurs. “You want to come, right? I want to. I want to fill you up, because it’s only fair when you’ve completely filled my thoughts.”

“I... I-It’s not,” Komaeda gasps. “Hajime... Hajime fills my thoughts, too, so if you fill my body, too, our relationship will be...c-completely unbalanced...”

“Aah, really?” Hinata chuckles at that, and then his voice lowered. “Should I pull out, then?”

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare!” It’s practically a screech. Komaeda’s lower lip is quivering, those tear-torn eyes glittering with frustration and delirium. “If... If you do that, I’ll never forgive you, Hajime.”

“No?” Hinata rolls his hips, grunting with amusement and arousal. “Very well, I’ll just come inside of you, then. Isn’t that what you want, darling?”

Komaeda shudders, arching, gasping out, and—“Hajime... _Hajime_...!”

“Come for me, Nagito,” he murmured into Komaeda’s sensitive ear. “You really are so _beautiful_ at the peak of pleasure. Just the thought...!”

_Fuck, I’m close, too. So close. So fucking close, but I want... I want..._

“Hajime... Hajime...”

Komaeda’s arms wrap around him tightly. He sniffles, blinking those tearful eyes up at him.

“Hajime... P-Please...!”

**_Fuck._ **

Hinata holds onto him tightly and quickly as he comes. Just as before, he barely makes a sound, just tightening his grip on his lover’s body as said body milked his cock. He feels all too keenly his lover’s responding orgasm, rippling through his lithe form, cum splattering between their stomachs as Komaeda sobs out his name. It’s a perfect, _perfect_ moment.

Hinata buries his face into the other’s neck and just breathes.

**_Nagito._ **

“Hajime...” Komaeda inhales sharply and Hinata rolls off him so that he can breathe more easily. Komaeda ends up wheezing as he laughs. “That was...intense...just as expected...!”

Komaeda reaches out and entwines their fingers.

“I’m excited for more, ehe...”

Hinata kissed his forehead and then tugged him forward, scooping him up into his arms.

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned off, Nagito.”

“Yay!”

* * *

Komaeda hums as Hinata rinses him off with the spray, fiddling with his toes and purring as Hinata scrubbed his back. And then giggling as Hinata lathers his hair.

“You’re going to end up getting soap in your mouth, Nagito.”

“Ehehe!” And then Komaeda nearly gagged on soap.

Hinata rolls his eyes fondly and rinses him off once more. He takes this time to admire his lover’s slender neck—thinks so himself about how he should leave a constellation of love marks on the delicate juncture between neck and shoulder and perhaps all along his chest as well. Notably around those pretty pink nipples of his.

So many marks that even after Komaeda leaves, his body will be tingling.

It’s a satisfying though, albeit one tinged with bittersweet melancholy at the thought of Komaeda leaving. When they haven’t seen each other in so long already.

_...no time is enough time._

“Ah, Hajime?”

Komaeda perks up as Hinata sets the spray aside to wrap his arms around Komaeda’s shoulders, embrace pulling him close and holding on tight.

“...Hinata-kun?” Komaeda switches to his family name and that only has his grip tighten. “Did you have a flash, or...?”

“No... No, nothing like that.” Hinata shook his head, kissing Komaeda’s nape softly with a sad smile. “I’m just...really glad that you’re here. That I can hold you again just like this. You have no idea just how lonely it’s been without you, Nagito.”

“Well...” Komaeda snorts, patting his arm with his mechanic hand. “I can at least imagine, I think.”

“Ah, yeah... You were lonely too, weren’t you?” The thought hurt somehow more than the thought that Komaeda would have to leave him again. “I... Sorry. I’m sorry, Nagito.”

“For what?” Komaeda asked cheerfully. “You’re not doing anything wrong, so I’m a little confused.”

“...because...” Hinata sighed. “When we first got together, I promised you that you wouldn’t be alone anymore, right? But, now...”

“I’m not alone as long as Hajime loves me.” Komaeda shifts so that he can kiss Hinata’s cheek. “So don’t worry. I get lonely without you, yes, but I’m not alone. That’s different. If I died, you would mourn me and carry me in your heart, right?”

“O-Of course! Still! Don’t say stuff like that! I don’t—!”

“I don’t want me to die either, because I also want to stay with you, Hinata-kun. As I’ve said before.”

Hinata flinched, blinking at him helplessly.

“...Nagito...”

Komaeda blinks back at him so innocuously that Hinata relaxes in spite of himself, even as the pangs in his chest continue on as a dull ache. Komaeda strokes his cheek, alleviating them a little more, and Komaeda kisses him.

It’s a chaste, comfort kiss. Warm and soft. Tender and loving.

Hinata deepens it into something more in his desperation. Komaeda allows it, sighing as Hinata’s tongue rubs up against his own, as Hinata’s hands run down his back and squeeze his rump.

“...I’m not alone as long as you love me, but...” Komaeda trails off, flushing. “I still don’t like being separated from you. So can we be one again, Hajime?”

Hinata swallowed.

“...yeah. Just one more round, though, okay? Let’s not overdo it on the first night.”

Komaeda chuckles warmly. His thigh rubbed up against Hinata’s hip.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

Komaeda is sufficiently exhausted once Hinata lays him down in bed. Not so exhausted, however, that he doesn’t immediately cuddle up to him once he’s slipped under the covers as well.

Hinata smiles warmly, drawing Komaeda in close. He sighs as Komaeda’s arms wrap around his midsection and as Komaeda makes himself comfortable. Their bodies still fit together after all this time. Komaeda is practically atop him, cheek pressed against his chest and heartbeat.

Komaeda is light and warm.

Everything feels as it should be.

Komaeda yawns inelegantly, and Hinata strokes his hair, lulling him to sleep.

“...welcome home, Nagito.”

“I’m hooome,” Komaeda drones drowsily, slurring. Hinata chuckles, ruffling his hair with the utmost fondness.

“I love you. So much.”

“Love...you...too... Haji... _moo_...”

Just like that, Komaeda was out like a light, dozing and drooling. It’s definitely a little gross, but he allows it because it’s him. And, honestly, he’s too cute to stir.

_Too cute. Too precious. And people still think you’re too dangerous. They’re wrong about you._

“I promise, Nagito,” he whispered. “After I’m done with all this... We’re going to be together forever. But for now...”

_For now..._

Hinata himself yawns.

_I should get sleep. I want—to wake up early in the morning and make Nagito breakfast. Something other than toast. More than toast. For sure._

With that, he sleeps, holding his lover close.


End file.
